Firework
by Mlle. Madeline
Summary: "See, everyone at school thinks you're this super-cool guy all the time. But I'm the lucky girl that gets to see this side of you. The annoying Katy Perry-singing loser." Rated for language and not-so-subtle innuendos.


**A/N: Well hellooooo! I know I haven't posted anything since, like…April. So here's a new oneshot that I hope is fun. This is my first attempt at Beck/Jade, and hopefully I do them a little justice? **_**Victoria **_**Justice! Awww. No. Enjoy :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own <strong>_**Victorious**_**, and I don't own **_**Firework**_**, but I'm kind of tempted to make Beck's Super Inspirational Mix-Times CD.**

* * *

><p>"Cause BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIREWOOOOORK!" Beck sing-shout-screeches at the top of his lungs. They're driving the long way home from school, and Beck's "super inspirational mix-times" CD (the one that Jade <em>hates<em>) is on full blast.

And he's singing along.

Still.

"Oh my God, Beck, _shut up_," Jade yells over him, clamping her hands over her ears like a five-year-old.

He mostly ignores her, except to shoot a hint of a one-sided grin her way so that she _knows _he's being annoying on purpose. "MAKE 'EM GO OH-OH-OH AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY-Y-Y!"

"You are never going to make me go 'oh-oh-oh' again," Jade mutters.

"Rude," Beck says, stopping his eardrum-murder for a moment to pout in her direction. "And I'm so _good _at making you go 'oh-oh-oh,' too. Although it's usually more of an 'oh-oh-god-BECK,' really." He smirks at his impression of her, and it's a look that would be smarmy on anyone else, but somehow on him it's just _hot_. He knows she thinks so, too. He's proud of that.

Jade rolls her eyes and does her best to ignore him. "This song _sucks_."

"This song is _magical_," Beck insists, and finally, thank _god_, it _ends_.

And then he hits the replay button.

"I swear to god, babe, if you play this song _one more time_," Jade hisses, reaching to switch the song.

"It's inspirational!" Beck protests, slapping her hand away from the stereo system.

"It's _stupid_," Jade shoots back. "Have _you _ever felt like a plastic bag? I haven't. What the fuck does a plastic bag feel like? It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

He sticks his tongue out at her, because he's _super _mature like that. "Clearly, feeling like a plastic bag is feeling like you're drifting through the wind and want to start again."

"Your taste in music is really lame," Jade grumbles.

"My taste in music is _awesome_," Beck corrects. "Just like my taste in cars. And movies." He reaches over to lightly tug on a streak of blue hair. "And girlfriends."

Jade lets one side of her mouth curve upwards. "Your truck barely runs. Your favorite movie is _On the Waterfront_, which, okay, is good. But you made me watch _An American Tail _last week and wouldn't shut up about how great it was. But you do have _fantastic _taste in girlfriends. So, one out of three."

"Okay, you _love _my truck and all the things we can do in it. Also, _An American Tail _is classic."

The other side of Jade's mouth turns up. "But your music is still stupid."

Beck, naturally, takes that as his cue to start singing along again. "JUST OOOOOWN THE NIIIIIIGHT LIKE THE FOOOOURTH OF JULYYYYYYYYYY!"

"See," Jade says calmly, and because he's surprised she's not yelling, Beck stops scream-singing and looks at her, "Everyone at school thinks you're this super-cool guy all the time. But I'm the lucky girl who gets to see _this _side of you. The annoying Katy-Perry-singing loser."

Beck smiles brightly. "You looooooove me," he sing-songs.

"You're really _fucking _lucky I do," Jade says through gritted teeth.

Beck removes a hand from the steering wheel again, and rests it on Jade's denim-clad thigh, tapping his thumb against her knee. And he's smiling, just smiling a _nice _smile, because she agreed that she loves him.

"I love you too," he says, squeezing her leg a little.

And, _dammit_, she's a softie, so she lets the song finish playing without complaining, and throws her head back against the headrest, enjoying the afternoon sun and the feeling of Beck's fingers rhythmically tapping her leg.

The song switches (to "Chariots of Fire" – honestly, this is his most annoying mix _ever_, and Beck's made some obnoxious CDs) as they turn up Beck's driveway and park by the RV. They chat mindlessly as Beck pulls their backpacks out of the backseat and Jade unlocks the RV.

"You know what, Jade?" Beck says as he follows her up the stairs and locks the door behind him.

"What?" Jade asks, and is about to toss him a soda when he grabs her arm and pushes her against the door.

"Homework is boring," he announces, clearly finding much more interest in her neck. Jade leans back, enjoying this _much _more than diagramming sentences.

"Babe," Beck murmurs against her neck, and Jade can feel his smile.

"Hm?" she asks lazily.

"You're a firework."

She hits him hard enough to bruise his arm for a week, and orange soda explodes all over the RV.

The most infuriating part is that he just laughs.

(And she denies it to the point of violence, but he _totally _hears her absent-mindedly humming the chorus as she unlocks her locker the next morning.)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
